I'll Fly with You
by Hamato-Grayson
Summary: "Dick knew he should be grateful. That he still was able to go flying at least once a week. It was better than not being able to fly at all." Please Review! I would really like some feedback. Thank you!


Goosebumps spread over his bare arms, the wind hugged around his arms and ran away with the horizon. The little boys blue orbs shone with excitement, a squeal escaped his throat. His arms moved with grace and ease. Wings extended out, the sun shone across the white feathers with a magical gleam. The little acrobat closed his eyes and dived down, little trickles of water from the white puffs of cloud tickling his face. His wings wrapped around his sides and he opened his eyes again. Dick giggled and yelled in glee. The boy turned his head to the side and admired the green coated hills. His wings stroked his arms as he unwrapped them. He slowly descended down to the gravel paths. His wings curled back to their resting place on his back as his feet touched the ground. The acrobat let out a huge sigh, adrenaline still zooming through his blood stream. He looked around just to make sure no curious eyes were watching.

Richard usually came here when he had a few minutes free time. This place held a lot of memories for him. Luckily for him, not many people came to the beautiful landscape (which also made no sense to him. Who _wouldn't_ want to come to such a place?).

Dick walked down the dirt road, stopping at the lonesome wooden pole sticking out from the ground. He grabbed his duffel bag that leant on the rotten wood and unzipped it. Dick grabbed his phone and checked the time. 4:30pm, 'Bruce won't be home for another 30 minutes.'

Richard reached further down the bag for his glasses and took out the jacket from inside the duffel bag. Dick closed his eyes and concentrated hard. His white-feathered wings began to shrink and dissolve, a blue aurora sprinkling on top of the wings as they began to vanish. He zipped the duffel bag back up and began to slip the sleeves of the jacket through his arms. He put his phone in one of the jacket pockets before sliding the sunglasses onto his face. Dick grabbed the duffel bag off the ground and threw it over his shoulder. Richard began his descent down the gravel path and reached for his hoody at the back of his jacket.

The hoody placed perfectly over his forehead, his eyes hidden. Every step he took a blue mist followed behind him. Blue mist flowed down from his eyes and brightened up the inside of his hoody. Dick closed his eyes for a few seconds, the familiar buzz slithering up his waist to his chest.

He opened his eyes.

Dick now stood behind the dumpster next to the phone booth. He gripped onto the strap of his duffel bag and entered the phone booth. The zeta beam announced his arrival into the bat cave.

Dick rushed quietly to his spare room, sliding on the floor till he saw the familiar door frame. He swiftly twisted the doorknob and entered, dropping the duffel bag that hung weakly to his shoulder, onto the floor and next to his bed.

Robin rubbed his eyes and sighed, a grin still glued to his face. He let his head hang back and the hoodie resting on his mop of hair fall back.

Dick had been waiting for a week to, once again, take flight. To feel the satisfaction of the wind sliding through each strand of hair atop his head. Dick knew he should be grateful. That he still was able to go flying at _least_ once a week. It was better than not being able to fly at all.

Dick's smile faltered.

* * *

 _The little boy felt a big hand land on the top of his head and ruffle his hair. A high-pitched squeak escaped his mouth, "Dad!"_

 _A larger figure stood tall in front of the small boy and let out a deep chuckle, "What?! You had morning hair anyway". Another chuckle escaped the tall man's lips._

 _The tiny acrobat slumped over. A slightly shorter and slimmer figure presented itself behind the man and crouched in front of the little boy, "C'mon Dick. Chin up". A contagious smile formed on the woman's face. Dick lifted his shoulders and smiled back. The lady let out a silent chuckle._

 _The two tall figures turned around and began walking away. Dick shuffled his feet and grabbed onto the edge of the woman's shirt, "Hey Mum…" He looked down and whispered, "How come we can't show our wings to anyone?"_

 _Dick's mum turned around and crouched down towards him, "Because it might scare other people Dick." Her voice sounded gentle and calm, "Not many people know about those with wings"._

 _The tiny acrobat looked up at his mother, "B-but your wings are so pretty Mum!" She didn't say anything. She gave him a genuine smile and put her hands on her son's shoulders, "One day, you'll get your own wings Dick. When that happens, "She paused, "I-I promise that once you get your wings Dick, I'll fly with you"._

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked this little story I made. I actually started making this months ago but then left it._

 _Please like and review! I really want to know my weak and strong points so I can improve for future fanfics! Thank you for taking the time to read my little story! Bye!_


End file.
